English cricket team in Australia in 1974–75
Mike Denness captained the English cricket team in Australia in 1974–75, playing as England in the 1974-75 Ashes series against the Australians and as the MCC in their other matches on the tour. The lost the Test series and the Ashes 4-1 thanks to the battering they received from the fast bowling of Dennis Lillee and Jeff Thomson, but won the One Day International and with Lillee and Thomson injured they came back to win the Sixth Test by an innings. Touring Team First Test – Brisbane | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 309| runs-team1-inns1 = I.M. Chappell (c) 90 G.S. Chappell (vc) 58| wickets-team1-inns1 = R.G.D. Willis 4/56| score-team2-inns1 = 265| runs-team2-inns1 = A.W. Greig 110 | wickets-team2-inns1 = M.H.N. Walker 4/59 J.R. Thomson 3/59| score-team1-inns2 = 288/5 (dec)| runs-team1-inns2 = G.S. Chappell (vc) 71 K.D. Walters 62* R. Edwards 53| wickets-team1-inns2 = R.G.D. Willis 3/45| score-team2-inns2 = 166| runs-team2-inns2 = D.L. Underwood 30| wickets-team2-inns2 = J.R. Thomson 6/46| result = won by 166 runs| venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Woolloongabba, Australia| umpires = R.C. Bailhache (AUS) & T.F. Brooks (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1974-75 Ashes series'' Second Test – Perth | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 208| runs-team1-inns1 = A.P.E. Knott (wk) 51| wickets-team1-inns1 = K.D. Walters 2/13 G.S. Chappell (vc) 3 Ct I.R. Redpath 3 Ct | score-team2-inns1 = 481| runs-team2-inns1 = R. Edwards 115 K.D. Walters 103 G.S. Chappell (vc) 62| wickets-team2-inns1 = C.M. Old 3/85 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 3 Ct and 1 St| score-team1-inns2 = 293| runs-team1-inns2 = F.J. Titmus 61| wickets-team1-inns2 = J.R. Thomson 5/93 G.S. Chappell (vc) 4 Ct| score-team2-inns2 = 23/1| runs-team2-inns2 = I.R. Redpath 12*| wickets-team2-inns2 = G.G. Arnold 1/15| result = won by 9 wickets| venue = Western Australia Cricket Ground, Perth, Australia| umpires = R.C. Bailhache (AUS) & T.F. Brooks (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1974-75 Ashes series'' Third Test – Melbourne | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 242| runs-team1-inns1 = A.P.E. Knott (wk) 52| wickets-team1-inns1 = J.R. Thomson 4/72 R.W. Marsh (wk) 3 Ct| score-team2-inns1 = 241| runs-team2-inns1 = I.R. Redpath 55 | wickets-team2-inns1 = R.G.D. Willis 5/61 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 3 Ct| score-team1-inns2 = 244| runs-team1-inns2 = D.L. Amiss 90 A.W. Greig 60| wickets-team1-inns2 = A.A. Mallett 4/60 J.R. Thomson 4/71 I.M. Chappell (c) 3 Ct| score-team2-inns2 = 238/8| runs-team2-inns2 = G.S. Chappell (vc) 61| wickets-team2-inns2 = A.W. Greig 4/56| result = Match drawn| venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia| umpires = R.C. Bailhache (AUS) & T.F. Brooks (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1974-75 Ashes series'' First One Day International - Melbourne | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 190| runs-team1-inns1 = G.S. Chappell (vc) 44 I.M. Chappell (c) 42| wickets-team1-inns1 = C.M. Old 4/57| score-team2-inns1 = 191/7| runs-team2-inns1 = D. Lloyd 49 D.L. Amiss 47| wickets-team2-inns1 = A.G. Hurst 2/27| result = won by 3 wickets| venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne, Australia| umpires = R.C. Bailhache (AUS) & T.F. Brooks (AUS)| motm = I.M. Chappell (c) and D.L. Amiss| report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1974-75 Ashes series'' Fourth Test – Sydney | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 405| runs-team1-inns1 = G.S. Chappell (vc) 84 R.B. McCosker 80 I.M. Chappell (c) 53| wickets-team1-inns1 = G.G. Arnold 5/86 A.W. Greig 4/104| score-team2-inns1 = 295| runs-team2-inns1 = A.P.E. Knott (wk) 82 J.H. Edrich (c) 50| wickets-team2-inns1 = J.R. Thomson 4/74| score-team1-inns2 = 289/6 (dec)| runs-team1-inns2 = G.S. Chappell (vc) 144 I.R. Redpath 105| wickets-team1-inns2 = D.L. Underwood 2/55| score-team2-inns2 = 228| runs-team2-inns2 = A.W. Greig 54| wickets-team2-inns2 = A.A. Mallett 4/21| result = won by 171 runs| venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia| umpires = R.C. Bailhache (AUS) & T.F. Brooks (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1974-75 Ashes series'' Fifth Test – Adelaide | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 304| runs-team1-inns1 = R.M. Marsh (wk) 74 T.J. Jenner 74 K.D. Walters 55| wickets-team1-inns1 = D.L. Underwood 7/113| score-team2-inns1 = 172| runs-team2-inns1 = M.H. Denness (c) 51| wickets-team2-inns1 = D.K. Lillee 4/49 A.A. Mallett 3/14 M.H.M. Walker 3/58| score-team1-inns2 = 272/5 (dec)| runs-team1-inns2 = K.D. Walters 71* R.M. Marsh (wk) 55 I.R. Redpath 52| wickets-team1-inns2 = D.L. Underwood 4/102| score-team2-inns2 = 241| runs-team2-inns2 = A.P.E. Knott 106* K.W.R. Fletcher 63| wickets-team2-inns2 = D.K. Lillee 4/69 M.H.N. Walker 3/89| result = won by 163 runs| venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, Australia| umpires = R.C. Bailhache (AUS) & T.F. Brooks (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1974-75 Ashes series'' Sixth Test – Sydney | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 152| runs-team1-inns1 = I.M. Chappell (c) 65| wickets-team1-inns1 = P. Lever 6/38 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 3 Ct| score-team2-inns1 = 529| runs-team2-inns1 = M.H. Denness (c) 188 K.W.R. Fletcher 146 A.W. Greig 89 J.H. Edrich (vc) 70| wickets-team2-inns1 = M.H.N. Walker 8/143 R.W. Marsh (wk) 3 Ct| score-team1-inns2 = 373| runs-team1-inns2 = G.S. Chappell (vc) 102 I.R. Redpath 83 R.B. McCosker 76 I.M. Chappell (c) 50| wickets-team1-inns2 = A.W. Greig 4/88 P. Lever 3/65 G.G. Arnold 3/83 A.P.E. Knott (wk) 3 Ct| result = won by an innings and 4 runs| venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, Australia| umpires = R.C. Bailhache (AUS) & T.F. Brooks (AUS)| motm = | report = scorecard| rain = | }} ''See Main Article - 1974-75 Ashes series'' External sources * CricketArchive tour itinerary Annual reviews * Playfair Cricket Annual 1975 * Wisden Cricketers Almanack 1976 Further reading * Mark Browning, Rod Marsh: A Life in Cricket, Rosenberg Publishing, 2003 * Ian Brayshaw, The Chappell Era, ABC Enterprises, 1984 * Greg Chappell, Old Hands Showed The Way, Test Series Official Book 1986-87, The Clashes For The Ashes, Australia vs England, Playbill Sport Publication, 1986 * Ian Chappell, Austin Robertson and Paul Rigby, Chappelli Has the Last Laugh, Lansdowne Press, 1980 * Ian Chappell and Ashley Mallett, Hitting Out: The Ian Chappell Story, Orion, 2006 * Colin Cowdrey, M. C. C. The Autobiography of a Cricketer, Coronet Books, 1977 * Bill Frindall, The Wisden Book of Test Cricket 1877-1978, Wisden, 1979 * Colin Firth, Pageant of Cricket, The MacMillian Company of Australia,1987 * Chris Harte, A History of Australian Cricket, Andre Deutsch, 1993 * Ed Jaggard, Garth: The Story of Graham McKenzie, Fremantle Arts Centre Press, 1993 * Ken Kelly and David Lemmon, Cricket Reflections: Five Decades of Cricket Photographs, Heinemann, 1985 * Dennis Lillee, Lillee, My Life in Cricket, Methuen Australia, 1982 * Dennis Lillee, Menace: the Autobiography, Headline Book Publishing, 2003 * Brian Luckhurst and Mike Baldwin, Boot Boy to President, KOS Media, 2004 * Ashley Mallett, Rowdy, Lynton Publications, 1973 * Ashley Mallett, Spin Out, Garry Sparke & Associates, 1977 * Ashley Mallett, One Of A Kind: The Doug Walters Story, Orion, 2009 * Rod Marsh, The Gloves of Irony, Pan, 1999 * Adrian McGregor, Greg Chappell, Collins, 1985 * Mark Peel, The Last Roman: A Biography of Colin Cowdrey, Andre Deutsch Ltd, 1999 * Ray Robinson, On Top Down Under, Cassell, 1975 * E.W. Swanton(ed), The Barclays World of Cricket, Collins, 1986 * Derek Underwood, Beating the Bat: An Autobiography, S.Paul, 1975 * Bob Willis, Lasting the Pace, Collins, 1985 Videos and DVDs * Allan Border and David Gower, The Best Of The Ashes - 1970 - 1987, 2 Entertain Video, 1991 References * Peter Arnold, The Illustrated Encyclopaedia of World of Cricket, W.H. Smith, 1985 * Ashley Brown, A Pictorial History of Cricket, Bison Books Ltd, 1988 * Criss Freddi, The Guinness Book of Cricket Blunders, Guinness Publishing, 1996 * David Gower, Heros and Contemporaries, Granada Publishing Ltd, 1985 * Tom Graveney and Norman Miller, The Ten Greatest Test Teams, Sidgewick and Jackson, 1988 * John Snow, Cricket Rebel: An Autobiography, Littlehampton Book Services Ltd, 1976 * E.W. Swanton, Swanton in Australia with MCC 1946-1975, Fontana, 1977 * Alan Synge, Sins of Omission, The Story of the Test Selectors 1899-1990, Pelham Books, 1990 * Frank Tyson, Test of Nerves, Test series 1974-75 Australia versus England, Manark Pty Ltd, 1975 * Bob Willis and Patrick Murphy, Starting With Grace, A Pictorial Celebration of Cricket 1864-1986'', Stanley Paul, 1986 1974-75